vgcwfandomcom-20200215-history
Ganondorf
Pathetic little fool! Do you realize who you are dealing with!? I am Ganondorf! And soon, I will rule the world! __TOC__ In the Zelda Franchise Ganondorf is the recurring villain of the Legend of Zelda series. He holds the Triforce of Power, and is destined to face off against the holder of the Triforce of Wisdom, Zelda, and the holder of the Triforce of Courage, Link. In VGCW Ganondorf is widely recognized as one of the most powerful vidyas in the league. He has successfully defended the title four times, more than any other champion. This period was known as "The Thousand Years of Darkness" in which Ganondorf held the belt, defeating high ranked foes such as Ezio Auditore, Bowser, Little Mac, Scorpion, and Adam Jensen while barely breaking a sweat, and is currently the only known fighter to have escaped Gabe Newell's Wallet Squeeze attack twice in one match. Despite being a powerful fighter, he is prone to making careless mistakes and overambitious tactics, which end up costing him matches. 32-5 and the Triforce Hunt In the midst of Ganondorf's thousand-year reign, Bowser managed to win a Royal Rumble, earning him a second chance at the title. The match was a 30-minute Ironman Inferno match; whoever scored more pins or submissions within that time would be the winner. Ganondorf was considered a strong favorite; he had already faced Bowser in an earlier Inferno match and had secured an easy victory. As the match began to play out, however, something strange happened. Whether it was THQuality, an off day for the Dark Lord, or merely fate itself, Ganondorf consistently failed to make successful pins, instead opting for the extremely painful but rarely successful submission holds. Bowser continued to gain an ever more substantial lead, at times even performing multiple pins on Ganondorf in a row, while kicking out of pins himself without even a count right after a Ganondorf finisher. The audience reacted: confusion turned to alarm, alarm into anger, anger into sadness, and finally sadness to despair. Though Ganondorf eventually began to attempt pins in the final few minutes of the match, the gulf was insurmountable. The final score was an unbelievable 32-5 (Bowser). Bowser handed the Gerudo such a beating that the Triforce of Power broke into seven shards, which scattered across the VGCW. In order to regain the power he once had, Ganonorf must reassemble the Triforce of Power. Post-Title Following his loss, Ganondorf has since formed a tag team with Zangief known as Gerudo Skies. The team has had a fairly successful record, defeating both WarioWare Inc., and an alliance of Little Mac and Baz McMahon, though their title bout against The Practice ended in a close defeat. However, the Dark Lord's single career has been far more checkered. Though he has defeated some relatively low-tier opponents as Batman and Duke Nukem, his higher profile matches and Royal Rumble appearances have been hit or miss, with a few embarrassing losses. Some feel that the Dark Lord is broken forever; some newcomers who never saw the Gerudo king at his peak think of him as nothing more than a mediocre performer. And some diehard believers still maintain that once the Triforce of Power is reassembled, the King will return to spread darkness. Only time will tell. On 1-13-2013, Ganon defeated Protoman in the first round, moving on to face Gabe Newell, who had just beaten Gary Oak quite severely. It was a well-fought match, and ended with Ganon turning the trademark Gaben Hug upon Gaben himself. There seemed to be no stopping the Gerudo King. Then it all came crashing down in the the semifinals, when Ganon rose once more to face Eggman and his Master Plan. Ganon was nearly killed, recieving a brutal beating in the match, which seemed a bit out of place. Incidents involving the wrestlers jogging in contact with wall and beverages refusing to follow the laws of physics were present during the onesided brawl. He stayed in the match for an astoundingly long time, refusing to give up. Although he was defeated in the end, The Dark Lord showed us that he still has some Power and Interior Decoration left in him. He later performed admirably in the Royal Rumble, throwing two opponents out of the ring in quick succession before being uncermoniously tossed by a strangely powered-up Simon Belmont, who had also thrown out Eggman in a bizarre turn of events. But fate continues to conspire against the 'Dorf; during a high-profile cage match with Dr. Wily, the match was ended due to the cage distorting the space-time continuum. A replacement ring was brought in, and the two seemed matched in combat prowess. But Dr. Wily is a well known escape artist, and managed to evade all of Ganondorf's grabs to leave the cage in record time. Despite Ganondorf's improving performance, public humiliations due to unusual circumstances continue to give him a negative (arguably unfair) reputation. Ganondorf participated in a January 22nd Elimination Chamber match for a contender's spot, pinning Mike Haggar and Eggman for another chance at the belt. In an odd twist of fate, Ganondorf's challenge for the belt will be Raphael's fifth title defense match; Ganondorf first established the current record of four successful defenses, losing on his fifth. He also participated in the Royal Rumble later that night, even though he already had a title shot. Gerudo greed, or BazzaQuality? You decide. The Gerudo Curse : "It was forged in the fires of the Dark World, and its tongue is of Gerudo, which I dare not speak here. Into it he poured his power, his will to conquer. On it is written: :: One Belt to submit them all, :: One Belt to win them. :: One Belt to challenge all, :: And in the darkness, pin them. : This is the One Belt. Remember, champion: it is trying to get back to its master.'' It ''wants to be lost."'' Following Ganondorf's loss of his title to Bowser, many viewers noted that the Champion's belt was passed around more than Table-san's decency during a Tornado Tag Team match. For a period stretching between December 5th, 2012 and January 6th, 2013, not a single VGCW Champion was able to defend his title for a single match. Even seasoned veterans such as Bowser and Little Mac were defeated in seemingly one-sided matches, leading many to speculate that the Dark Lord, in his final moments during the infamous Iron Man match, had placed a curse on the belt. This "curse," if it was real, was finally broken by Raphael's successful title defense. It is still entirely possible that the curse still exists - experts have put forth several theories explaining Raphael's successful defense. It is possible that the curse could be weakening due to how much time has passed since Ganon has lost it, making it possible for some champions to defend the title once before losing it again. There is also a theory that Ganon's power over the belt faded when Ganon used all of his power in his fight with Gabe Newell earlier that night to break out of the ''Wallet Squeeze, something that no one else has done before. That, or turtles are just immune to the curse. Whatever the case, the truth will soon be found out in future title matches. 'List of Victims who fell to the Curse' #Bowser - lost the belt by foolishly allowing Link to be pinned by... #Adam Jensen - seemed to be defeating the challenger until suddenly pinned by... #Kratos - was riding high until he lost the belt a mere 10 minutes later to... #Little Mac - was defeated by a challenger who only got a title shot through glitches named... #Proto Man - and his glitch-earned reign were soon smashed by... #Donkey Kong - was in the middle of a comeback in the federation until he was defeated by... #Solid Snake - had a magnificent series of matches until he was suddenly destroyed by rookie Raphael Note that of these former champions, none have performed as well since they touched the accursed belt. Kratos has disappeared from the federation in shame, Proto Man has vanished under allegations of E-Tank abuse, Little Mac was struck by a car, Solid Snake was KO'd during a match against his twin brother Liquid, and Donkey Kong was reduced to fighting Vegeta for spectacle. Bowser and Jensen haven't appeared in a non Royal Rumble match in all of Season 2. Gallery MKhqP.png OsyyJ.jpg The Wind Waker Part 12 Ganondorf 0001.jpg